To Build a Home
by elizabethmcauley
Summary: New life awaits those who lie in ashes. After being left for dead by her father, Genevieve is reluctantly accepted into the prison groups new life with her and fellow Woodbury survivors. She never thought anyone would accept her, but when someone unexpectedly becomes her greatest ally in the fight for her place in the group, something crazy happens; she finds happiness. DD/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead nor its characters. I only own what is made up in my own head.**

_Prologue _

She watched in horror as his face scrunched into one of rage and then absolute emptiness as he raised his M-27 and took aim. The large group only had time to inhale before the sound of machine gun fire filled the air. They ran back as fast as they could, but they were no match for the rapid amount of shots that came from the barrel. Bullets pierced their backs, skulls, legs, and arms, not showing mercy to one living soul. One by one, bodies fell to the ground with a sickening thud, the deep crimson staining the old highway. When the firing finally ceased, one man stood in front of him, his rifle raised with trembling hands as he did his best to stop the man from slaughtering any more.

The man simply chuckled before pulling his pistol from his side and sending one bullet through the protesters skull, marking him just between the eyes. It was then, only three others remained. She watched as the two henchmen looked at their leader with utter shock and awe pouring from their eyes. She did her best to swallow the lump in her throat as he finally turned on them, the wild rage still present in his face. She stood still, trying to figure out what his next move would be. Kill her? Surely not. There had to be a reason he had yet to put a bullet in her head. Perhaps it's because he wanted her to die slowly before becoming one of _them. _But he couldn't know, could he? He thought it was someone else, he told her so. She was safe.

"Genevieve," his voice ripped through her thoughts like a sharp knife. She tried to hide her fear, to flush it from her eyes and to stop her violently shaking hands. She was gripping her rifle so tight; her knuckles began cracking under the pressure.

"Y-yes?" she asked quietly. His face was stone; no emotion, no nothing.

"Make sure they're dead," he said hardly before putting his gun away. He turned to his two right hand men, and ushered them to get into the truck. She somehow pushed herself forward and made her way out into the field where many of her former friends and neighbors laid. One by one, she took aim at their heads and ended their eventual transformation. Her heart was about to rip out of her chest, but she continuously told herself that it was better that she do it. As she went to each body, she said their name and a quick apology for not being able to save them. _Lloyd, Frank, Jack, Adam, Lily, Sam. _The names continued and her heart only broke into more pieces. She should have stopped this. She should have ended it when she could, but instead she missed her moment and they were dead because of her.

She reached a younger boy, one she knew as Brody. She slung the now empty rifle over her shoulder and pulled the colt .45 from her holster. As she cocked it back, she heard it. The sound of a shaky breath comes from underneath Brody. She glanced behind her to see if the three men were watching her, but they had their backs turned toward the truck. She looked back at the body, only then to notice another underneath it. She crouched down to see who it belonged to and a strangled whimper escaped from the woman.

"Karen," she hissed as she saw the fresh tears on the young brunettes face.

Karen looked up at her with fearful eyes, but she shook her head to reassure her that she wouldn't kill her. She slid her pistol to the woman who pleaded with her not to go, but she simply got up and walked back to where the men waited. She tried to hide her sadness, her anger, and her thirst to shoot all three of them in that moment. Now wasn't the time. She'd get her moment.

By the time she was half-way back to the truck, it was then they turned to face her. Glancing at the smaller Latino man standing to right, his eyes were full of concern. He shook his head vigorously at her, but she could not decipher this hidden message. When she glanced at the one in the center, she froze. His hands now held the sniper rifle that had been hidden in the bed of the truck for emergencies. As he pulled it up to his good eye, she fell to the ground quickly. When she heard the gun go off, she anticipated the darkness; her end. But it didn't come. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Karen lying lifeless this time, her pistol sitting beside her. _He saw them. _

Without a second thought, she pushed herself up and began running toward the woods, moving her legs in a zig zag fashion. Multiple shots rang out, but none hit her. Just as she thought she was going to make it out, pain ripped through her shoulder and she fell to the ground hard. A warm substance, that could only be her own blood, began to soak through her t-shirt. She decided not to move in case they were watching her. Instead she stayed still, wondering how she had gotten to this point. How had she let this happen? How had she not seen this coming? Andrea was right.

As her vision began to blur in the corners of her eyes, she laughed. She'd spent so much time trying to make him love her and be proud of her, but nothing was ever enough. Why had she wasted her time? He was selfish. The pain in her shoulder began to consume her entire body, but she did not scream. Instead she thought of those who were lying not to far away from her, dead because of their leader, their "Governor". Dead because of her father.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously I shouldn't start another story, but I am sooo…don't hate me. As soon as I saw this scene in the finale tonight, it hit me. So yeah, another Daryl/OC and The Governor. This is just the prologue which means you all will get to see what led to this moment (i.e Why he wants to kill his own daughter) and what comes after (Daryl lovin' anyone?). Like my other one, it'll be eventual because Daryl isn't the type to be all mushy and lovey dovey soo…yeah. Hope you like this. Can't promise frequent updates, but I like this idea.**

**-Liz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and it's characters belong to the writers of the comic/show. Not me. **

She woke up at the same time every day almost as though her body was programmed to do so. Glancing at the old clock on her night stand, it read the familiar time; _6:12 a.m._She sat up, allowing the covers to fall from her unclothed body. Stretching her arms over her head, she felt her back pop in a few different places, which felt amazing. The sun had just begun to peek between the blinds, causing stray rays of light to shine in her room. It was easy to forget that the world was over, at least, here it was. She traced over the markings on her nightstand, the deep crevices carved to spell one simple word: _Woodbury._When they first arrived in this sanctuary, she had immediately taken her knife out to carve the name of their new life into her night stand. At first, it was there to remind her of hope and peace, but anymore it only served to make her feel sick to her stomach.

She was one of the first people in this place and she helped clear it out for her fellow neighbors. There was once only nine of them living off crackers and barely surviving, but now their numbers were somewhere around 60 or 70. How? She wasn't sure. People had managed to stumble upon them and somehow they all managed to not kill each other. More than likely it was because of the greater threat out there; the biters. She, her dad, step mom, and sister had left almost immediately after the first cases started spreading. Her dad was a nut like that. Along the way, her step mom and sister had gotten bit, and well, now it was just her and her dad. He was still angry over how it happened and she knew he blamed her. She hated thinking about the way their relationship had turned. She was no longer his daughter, but another resident of Woodbury who fights his battles for him. She had learned to accept it.

She couldn't say it was all his fault; she never really made being a father easy on him. He had gotten her mom pregnant at sixteen and freaked out. He left them to their own devices until her mother dies suddenly in a car accident. She was five when her dad was forced to take her in and take care of her. Growing up with a young father, it was hard for her to listen to what he had to say; she did as she pleased and he yelled at her constantly, but nothing ever came of it. The cherry blossom tattoo on her shoulder was the perfect reminder of their miserable relationship. She was fourteen when she got it and he immediately berated her for it. He said some pretty harsh things along the lines of 'whore' and 'only sluts get tattoos' but she had simply waved it off. Little did she know that moment would define their relationship for the remainder of their time together.

Trying to rid herself of these thoughts, she glanced at the other side of the bed and immediately felt all the negative thoughts leave her. Lying on his stomach, a man gently snored indicating his deep slumber. His taut shoulder muscles flexed as his arms twitched, proving that he was in deed fast asleep. He always twitched in his sleep. She enjoyed the peaceful look on his otherwise stern face while she could because once she woke him up, he'd have to go back to being distant and cold towards her; the perfect right hand man to their leader. Sighing, she gently ran her hand up his bare back, her nails leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. He quietly groaned as his eyes fluttered open and they set on her face.

She gave him a quick kiss on the shoulder before speaking softly, "Hi."

He looked over her to get a glimpse of the clock and saw the time that had come all too familiar to him as well.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled before rolling onto his back, his dog tags jingling as they were jumbled around. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her finally, giving her a huge grin when he saw her naked form above him. They had spent much of last night awake and 'enjoying each other's company."

"You wear me out, Gen," he smiled as she laid her head on the arms on his chest. She gave him an appraising look, halting her eyes on his toned abdomen where the blanket began. He was incredibly handsome and toned which definitely only served to get her hot faster.

She chuckled seductively and wrapped her arms around him, "Can't help it. You're just so sexy."

He laughed his deep and genuine laugh that she had come to adore. He moved his hand so that it was in her short hair, stringing each strand between his fingers. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a small, light kiss. When she felt him begin to pull away, she immediately deepened the kiss, wrapping her fingers around his neck as he tangled his into her hair. She wasn't sure how long they laid there kissing but too soon did they break apart for oxygen.

"If I don't get up, you'll keep me here all day," he smiled before removing himself from her grasp. She whimpered at the loss of contact and body heat. She pulled the blanket back over herself as he watched him yank on his jeans and t-shirt that had been thrown to opposite sides of the room. After lacing up his boots, he came and sat next to her on the bed placing his hand on her face, tracing the lines of her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I always leave like this," he apologized genuinely.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "It's not your fault. If you didn't, we'd both be dead."

He nodded, "Maybe one day, he'll understand."

She scoffed at the ridiculous thought, "Yeah right. I may not be his favorite, but I know he would definitely not approve of this. He hates me enough already, let's not make it worse."

They both tried to conceal the sadness in their eyes, but each knew how the other felt on the situation. Their status was more important than revealing their relationship. He bent down to give her one last kiss before standing up to go.

"Hey, Martinez," she called as he got to the door. He immediately turned around.

"You know, I told you not to call me that," he told her while rolling his eyes at her use of his last name. He hated it when she used the name everyone else called him. He had told her to call him Caesar, his first name, because he didn't want to associate her with his outside life; the person he was out there was not the same as the one he was with her.

"Whatever," she laughed, "Better rest up, I've got plans for you tonight."

She winked at him and he shook his head and groaned sarcastically, "I don't know if I can handle two nights in a row."

With that, he blew her a kiss and quietly slipped out, leaving her alone in her small apartment. Sometimes she thought that they should end this thing they had going on. It was dangerous for both of them and if anyone found out, well, it'd be bad. But no matter how many times she told herself she would stop it, she never did. She couldn't. The feelings she had developed had made it harder and harder to just end things with him. She could keep a secret and she knew he could, so they were safe, right?

They'd been sneaking around for about a month now and no one had discovered them yet. She remembered the first night they had gotten together like it was yesterday. It was before Woodbury had become the large town it was today. At the time, it was only about fifteen of them and they didn't have much supply then. They were both sent on a run for supplies when they were holed up in an abandoned house for a couple of days. A herd of walkers had discovered them and were dawdling around outside. They got to know each other personally in that time, letting down their respective facades. She had always thought he was just as arrogant as her father, partially due to his close relationship with the man, but she couldn't have been more wrong. She wasn't sure what led to the conversation, but somehow he was talking about the wife and child that had died in the beginning of the plague. She was surely shocked, only because he seemed to young and not really a 'family' kind of guy. She, in return, told him about her mom, the story between her and her dad's relationship, and her feelings about her sister, or half-sister anyway. That's when they stopped seeing each other as the arrogant servant and out of control daughter, but as real people. People they liked. As they slept in the old house, the temperature just happened to drop below freezing, drawing them together in order to produce some form of heat. He was careful at first, making sure he wasn't crossing any boundaries with her, but she quickly wrapped herself around him without wasting any time As they were wrapped around each other, it all happened in a blur. His lips were on hers and instead of pushing him away, she welcomed it. One thing led to another, and well, body heat was definitely not an issue for the rest of the night.

At first, he had avoided her after they made it back to Woodbury. He addressed her the way he was supposed to and did nothing to indicate that anything had happened between them. The smart choice, she knew, but she was angry at him and at her father. Her father; the stupid 'Governor' as he called himself. Their relationship had never been good, so she didn't know why he would care what she did, but he'd told her one day that if she distracted any of his men that he wouldn't hesitate to put her out on her own. She was sure that distracting his best man was definitely the fastest way to get thrown on her ass. But Caesar's avoidance didn't last very long. Not even a week later, she was holed up in her room watching as the candle burned down the stick when she heard her door creak open. She turned to find him standing there with a look of confusion, need, and anger all swirling in his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm here," he told her, his voice cracking, "But I can't stop thinking about you."

That was all it took. They spent that entire night together making love and talking about their fears. They mutually decided to keep it a secret, but to them they were together. He snuck in and out of her room every night and no one had asked questions yet. Perhaps it's because her apartment was right next to the Governor's and Martinez was the person he went to for everything, so people thought he was coming from an early meeting or something. Whatever the reason, they were continuing their relationship and would tell all in due time.

She finally got up from the warmth and comfort of her bed and dressed for the day. She pulled on her jeans and a long thermal shirt, Martinez's thermal shirt. The winter was slowly dying away, but it wasn't quite gone yet. It was definitely still a little brisk in the mornings. She slipped on her boots, loosely tying them and pulled her short, dirty blonde hair into a low pony tail, the nub sticking straight out. She did her best to harden her features, but she couldn't. It was almost impossible to look unhappy when you had a night like the last one.

She walked to the door across the hallway, and knocked a few times. The Governor had asked her to come by for breakfast that morning, which in her mind was strange. She wasn't sure if he knew her secret or if he needed to tell her something, but she was nervous all the same. She had decided against telling Martinez, because she knew he would excessively worry. She couldn't have him acting strange on account of her. Anything out of the ordinary was noticeable in this town, even if someone wasn't acting right.

"Come in," his voice sounded quietly.

When she opened the door, she had to fight her usual urge to vomit. Her father was sitting behind Penny, gingerly brushing the girls hair with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. Milton, the local scientist, sat next to him taking notes profusely. As she stepped into the room, Penny let out a loud snarl, snapping her teeth, or gums, at her viciously. Every time she was forced to look at her sister like this, she was reminded of how much she hated what her father was; selfish and narcissistic.

"Dad," she said coldly, "What is this?"

His eyes flashed in anger as he looked at her, "What did I say about that?"

"Sorry," she gritted her teeth, "Governor."

"Better," he simply stated, "I was just seeing if maybe Penny would recognize your voice. Milton seems to think if we talk to her enough, she might recognize us."

She stood there, dumbfounded. Milton is full of shit. He knows good and well that the real Penny is dead and that she will not come back. Once a biter, that's all you are anymore. Every memory and piece of humanity dies inside of you. Penny was nothing more than a carnivorous monster that should have been put out of her misery a long time ago.

"Don't look at her like that," he snapped at her, "Talk to her."

Talking to the disgusting creature was the last thing she wanted to do, but she reluctantly obliged. She needed to try and be civil and the best way to do that was help him with Penny, even if she had no faith in it.

She slowly made her way over to the vile thing that was once her sister and kneeled down in front of her. Penny looked at her with her sickly yellow eyes and opened her mouth, showing nothing but gums as she snarled.

"Hey, Pen," she said softly, "It's me, Genevieve. I miss you and so does dad. We both want you to come back to us and show us that pretty little smile that you always had. We love you, little bit."

She felt her eyes begin to burn with the unshed tears that have built up for so long. Penny was only her half-sister, but she had always tried to be there for her. While she may have been to rebellious and uncaring toward her father, she never wanted Penny to hate her. She spent numerous hours helping Penny comb her hair, do homework, and talk about school. She was such a loving little girl that didn't deserve this life. Yet, here she was in front of her wishing for nothing but the taste of her flesh and blood. It made her sick, but it was almost as if it was a punishment for her. Her father used this against her on a daily basis, telling her it was all her fault that Penny was like this; she should have been the one to turn. The day was like one big nightmare. She used to have it every night when she slept until Martinez started staying with her.

Watching her sisters decaying body be held back by her father made her finally snap.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" she hissed, removing herself from the floor, "Penny doesn't deserve to be kept like some animal with rabies!"

Milton simply shrunk into the couch with his note pad, but her father made quick work of coaxing Penny back into the built in cage of his apartment.

"She is going to get better," he said calmly, "And when she does, I'll be sure she knows that her own sister was the first in line to kill her."

She wanted to hurt him then, to punch him in the stomach and make him feel the pain that he had been repressing for so long. He had always been a controlling asshole to her, but ever since everything happened with Penny, he slowly started changing. He was emotionless, as if his heart and conscience had both died along with Penny and Lisa.

"Report to Merle at noon; he needs a group to go outside for biters," he said before ushering Milton into his office and shutting the door.

She took a deep breath and tried to drown out the noises coming from the cage. She left the apartment and made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. She was only able to eat half and apple before she gave up and made her way to the wall. The wall stood about fifteen feet tall, made of scrap metal, tires, wood, and other sturdy left-overs. There were always two people on the wall at all times, ordered to kill walkers on sight and keep an eye out for any survivors that might stumble upon them. She decided to hang out here until noon before reporting to Merle.

Merle Dixon was jackass but they had come to a mutual acquaintance as time went on. He earned her trust and good side after saving her from being bit on one of their runs. Still, he may have had her respect but he had yet to make her like him. She admired him in some aspects; he took no crap for any body and not too mention he was tough as nails. The guys had cut of his own arm and survived on his own for Christ's sake. But he never stopped hitting on her. She couldn't let it get to her so she had turned it into a game. He'd hit on her, she'd make fun of him and they'd continue to banter to pass the time. Martinez told her he didn't like it, but she quickly reassured him that it was nothing. Merle was like twenty years older than her, anyways and she had a thing for Latino men, not rednecks.

"Hey," she greeted the two current wall occupants. One was an older man named Sam while the other was a woman named Karen.

"Go get breakfast," she told the two of them, "I've got it. Just make sure someone is sent by noon."

They nodded and left without protest, leaving her alone with her thoughts. It was no secret that she was the daughter of the Governor, but his hatred for her was kept quiet. To the residents, she was a dutiful daughter who did whatever it took for her loving father. She went to combat with the biters and outsiders with the boys to serve her father and the greater good. The truth was, she had been forced out there. She had grown to like it eventually, but at first she was scared out of her mind. Luckily, she had become very skilled in the biter killing business. Give her a sharp object and she could take a group out just like that. Some saw it as inhumane, but she thought the opposite. The best thing she could do was put these people out of their misery.

Unlike her father had led everyone to believe, she knew they couldn't be cured once they had turned. Merle was the only one who agreed with her on this which is what ultimately led them to be civil to one another. However, Merle was also The Governors right hand man and she didn't doubt he would sell her out in a second. No, she was alone with her thoughts on the man who called himself The Governor but she knew as dead old pop.

Her watch beeped to signal that it was almost noon and she looked around for her replacements. A few minutes later, two men walked up and gave her a quick nod before taking their positions. She rolled her eyes. Everyone was incredibly cold to her because she was the daughter of their leader; they thought she was too good for them. Completely stupid and backwards in her opinion but that's how it was. She didn't have many friends here, thanks to that.

She quickly made her way to the routine meeting spot, the stop sign closest to the exit, and joined the small group that had already gathered around. Merle stood in the middle talking in his loud, obnoxious voice as usual. Shrumpert, Crowley, and Martinez as stood next to him, laughing at whatever it was he was saying. Of course this was who was going out; it was always the same.

"Well, well," Merle cooed, "Good to know I'll have some ass on this trip."

She simply rolled her eyes at him before joining the group. She knew Martinez was probably glaring at the old redneck, but she had to look anywhere except at him. His look would only cause her to laugh, which was risky around Merle. The guy was very observant.

"Someone's got to be the brains in the operation," she retorted with a sweet smile.

"Always good to have ya, Viv," he grumbled while fidgeting with the knife hooked to his metal stump. Merle had come to Woodbury, barely alive. His arm had been cut off, she later found out from his own doing, and he was bleeding out quick. Luckily, they had a trained doctor with them in the town as well as a stock of supplies. He'd been loyal to the Governor ever since.

They gathered their supplies, which consisted of multiple fire arms, knives, and food in case they were stuck somewhere for a long period. They hadn't come across anything in the last few runs, but there was always that chance. She remained quiet as they walked through the surrounding woods, bringing up the rear of the pack. She may have been the Governors daughter but she had the least amount of authority in this group.

She wasn't sure how long they walked until they heard it. At first, she was sure she was imagining it, but when they all stood still and looked around, Shrumpert grunted something before pointing to the sky. They watched as a helicopter zoomed by. As she watched it sway in the air, it then began spinning towards the ground.

"Get back!" Merle yelled, shoving them the opposite direction. They all fell to the ground as it came crashing down.

The explosion was loud, sounding almost like two trains colliding at full speed. She felt the ground shake beneath her and felt an arm slip protectively over her head. She didn't have to look to know who it was. Once they all realized that they weren't dead, they got up silently and Merle quickly waved them toward their vehicle across the street. They all hopped into the large truck and sped toward the scene of the crash. It wasn't far and she immediately felt her heart sink when she saw the flames and rubble of the helicopter.

"Genevieve," Merle said aggravated, "Listen dammit!"

She turned her attention to him as he spoke, "You and Martinez search around the debris. Me, Crowley, and Shrumpert are going to search the perimeter."

She only nodded as they took off in opposite directions. She stepped over the scraps of metal and examined the wreckage. There is no way someone survived this. It was close to impossible. As she turned the corner to reach the other side of the helicopter, she felt someone yank her arm back. Before she could react, lips were crushing hers and pinning her in. She kissed back, unsure what to make out of this rushed and hard kiss. He had never kissed her this way before and especially never kissed her out in the open.

When he pulled back, he caressed her cheek softly, "Stay right here."

He left her where she was before turning the corner. She heard the knife enter into someone's skull and knew exactly what he was doing. He hated watching her have to kill someone, biter or not. He told her she should never have to do that, and he was single handedly preventing her from doing so.

When he came back, his shirt was splattered with specks of blood and he was wiping his blade on his shirt.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

She simply gripped his hand in hers to let him know that it was okay and she was thankful that he cared that much about her. Just as they were about to head to the truck, they heard what could have been mistaken for a gust of wind.

"Help," something whispered. They both looked around in confusion until she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my God," she gasped. Lying to the side of the rubble was a man dressed in army gear, his body covered with blood and dirt. She kneeled down next to him to assess the damage.

"Help me," the man whispered again.

"Martinez," she said snapping him out of shock, "Help me get him to the truck!"

He immediately reacted, grabbing one side of the man while she took the other. She slid him into the bed and told Martinez to stay here while she found the others. They'd need to leave as soon as possible.

"MERLE!" she yelled, combing the woods for any sign of him or the other men.

"Over here, sugar tits!'" she heard him yell back. Why'd he sound so damn… cheery? When she spotted him she was surprised to see him and two women engaged in conversation. Two walkers lay decapitated next to the looming black woman while a blonde clung to her like a crutch. She watched the blondes face turn pale before she fell to the ground with a thud.

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of my new fic, which I have to say I'm extremely excited about. I hope you all can be patient because I'm sure you're like WHERE IS DARYL?! But he comes in later. Right now I am giving a back story to my OC which is very important in this story. I'm sorry if there isn't enough Daryl lovin' in here, but it'll come in due time. Thank you all for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Most of all, ENJOY!**

**-Liz**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters or it's plot. I just own whatever I made up in my head.**

**WARNING: Contains slight graphic sexual situations and language. Rating will remain at T for the time being.**

Genevieve was doing her best to ignore the wind that was currently causing her hair to whip harshly at her face. Merle was speeding down the highway at unlawful speeds, dodging the occasional stray walker that had wandered on to the road. She was sitting in the bed of the truck with the wounded soldier, gripping his hand in hers as he groaned in agony. Both of their other hands were pushed onto his side where the piece of shrapnel had lodged itself, blood now caked her fingers and wrists but she didn't mind. All that mattered was keeping this man alive.

She stifled the curse words that threatened to fly out of her mouth as Merle wasn't again jerked the large truck to the left causing her to forward. Luckily, her reflexes were quick enough to prevent her from smashing the already injured man.

"You're going to be okay!" she yelled over the howling wind. His eyes were a mix of terror, pain, and a little bit of hope. She increased the pressure on his wound, causing a howl of protest but she was determined to stop the bleeding. She wanted to look over the top of the truck to see if they were nearing the wall but she didn't want to risk her neck snapping back due to the sheer force of the wind. Good thing the world was over or Merle would definitely be thrown in jail for reckless driving and excessive speeding.

As they continued on, she couldn't help but wonder what The Governor's reaction was going to be to their new guests. Not only had they picked up a seriously injured man but also two women, one of which was an old friend of Merles, at least, that's what he told her. The Governor was the world's greatest actor. To the outside residents, he was the perfect leader; friendly, compassionate, selfless, and pretty much everything you could possibly want. But it was an act. She knew the person behind all the bull shit and he didn't give two shits about anyone but himself. While he may have done some kind things for people, there was always a hidden benefit for him whether they knew it or not.

Relief washed over her when she felt the car slow down and saw Merle stick his head out the window.

"Open the gates you fuckin' morons!" he screamed out.

She assumed he was yelling at the watchers and soon enough they were rolling underneath the wall. Merle immediately sped the car over to their make shift infirmary and hopped out. She hopped over the side of the truck before unlatching the tail gate. Martinez was right next to her, helping her pull the soldier out. She slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled away when Martinez tried to take him from her.

"I got it," she snapped. He gave her a hard look before pursing his lips and stepping back.

Just as she was about to drag him in to the office, her father's voice was right behind her, sending sickly chills up her spine.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed at her, looking the man in her arms up and down.

"Helicopter crash," she told him shortly, "He was the only survivor. He needs help, now."

She glanced behind him at the small crowd of people that had gathered around their truck to see what had caused them to speed into the square. As if sensing the presence of others his face softened and immediately he turned his voice from venomous to soft.

"Get him in there!" he urged, "He needs help!"

She didn't have time to retort to his sudden change of heart. Instead, she turned on her heel and pulled the man into the doctor's place. She vaguely heard Merle begin to tell him of their other guests as she made it into the building. The rushed her into the operation room they had created out of a steel countertop in what looked to be a restaurant at one time. The Doctor was an older man that went by the name of Harold. His assistant was a younger black woman, who was the more stern one of the group.

"We've got two more out in the truck," she told the woman, "They'll need to be looked at."

She knew the woman hated being told what to do but obliged none the less. The doctor began prepping his utensils. She was a nursing student before all this. She was in California finishing up school before all this. She didn't know a lot, but she knew enough to help the Doc out when she could.

"Can you stay and hand me the tools?" Harold asked as he pushed a needle into the man's arm. He hung the bag of morphine on the hook sticking up from the table. They weren't operating long or maybe they were. Her adrenaline had caused the last couple of hours to feel like a blur. She did know he was a live and recovering and that he would more than likely be fine. The first 24 hours were always the most stressful.

She helped the Doc move him into the recovery room, which was just a room full of beds with hooks for morphine. There were no heart monitors or machines like that. The only way to monitor the patients was to watch them yourself and put your hand on their chest. He arms were covered with dry blood and she wanted nothing more than to take a shower but she couldn't bring herself to leave the man's side. She wanted to ask him so many questions. He had been in a helicopter which meant that there were others out there, sophisticated others. He was from an army base which could mean anything; more supplies, more people, and more chances to survive.

It was maybe an hour when he shifted on the bed and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around, panick settling in his features. He went to sit up quickly and immediately growled in pain.

"It's okay," she said gently urging him to lie back down, "You're okay."

He looked at her questionably and she quickly filled him in, "You were in a helicopter crash. We found you and brought you here."

He nodded and looked at her as if to ask about the others. She simply shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"I'm Genevieve," she introduced herself.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked frustrated for a moment before opening his mouth again, this time speaking a name back to her.

"Welles," he croaked.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

He gave her what was an attempted smile although it looked somewhat like a grimace. Just as she was about to ease him into questioning, she heard the front door fly open.

"How's our guest doing?" The Governor asked. She turned and saw him and his two cohort's right behind him.

"Recovering," she told him sharply before turning back to the patient. He had shut his eyes once more and she was relieved to know he fell back asleep.

"I think we can take over from here," he said placing his hand on her arm. She jerked it away hard as though his touch burned her skin.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said angrily. She wasn't. She had brought him back, been there in the operating room. She deserved to be the one to question him. She was afraid of what her father might do. She had never seen him do anything bad, but she just always had a feeling that the peoples Governor wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

"Merle," he gestured to his right, "Could you escort my lovely daughter back to her apartment?"

Merle stepped forward with a sloppy grin on his face, "No problem, boss."

He took her arm, a little to firm for her liking, and yanked her away from the bed. She happened to catch the eyes of her secret lover and he looked as though he wanted to deck the both of them right in the moment. God, she would love that. But like the dutiful soldier he was, Martinez stood by The Governor's side without uttering a single word. _Of course._

When he got her out the door, she was surprised to see that it had gotten dark and the normally busy town square was completely empty. Another one of her father's rules; no one out after dark. _Probably because that's when he roamed in his natural vampire form, _she thought to herself.

"Come on, sweet cheeks," Merle pulled her, "Pick up the pace."

She yanked her arm free and stomped away from him. She knew it was childish, but she hated when he drug her along like some dog. HE follower her into the building that held her and her father's respective places and as she opened the door, she felt a small smack on her backside.

"What the fuck?!" she hissed, shoving him against the wall.

He was laughing wildly at her attempt to restrain him. He easily slipped from her grip and she turned, ready to slap him as hard as she could. He caught her hand with his good one and once again gave her his stupid, arrogant Dixon grin.

"Sorry, baby cakes," he cooed at her, "I just figured since you let Martinez have a piece, you might be willing to share with me too."

She stumbled back as though he had struck her in the gut. _No, _she screamed at herself, _he couldn't know! _She contemplated just turning and walking in her room but she had to know; if Merle knew, who else did?

"What are you talking about?" she said nonchalantly. She had to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he was bluffing? _Yeah, right._

"Relax," he said grabbing her arm as she turned to enter her apartment, "I ain't gonna say anything to the Gov."

"I'd assume so," she said easily, "Since I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

He scoffed, "Come on, darlin'. I been watchin' him leave your place for the last two weeks. Sometimes I can't sleep so I just wonder 'round. Plus I heard y'all one night. Never woulda pegged you for a screamer."

She knew her cheeks were burning red at this point, especially from that last point he just made. _He had heard them?! _She didn't get embarrassed much, but she was mortified.

"I-I," she stammered. He shook his head at her.

"Like I was sayin'," he started again, "I won't say nothin'."

"Why?" she asked finally. Her cover was blown so she might as well figure out what he wanted in return for his secrecy.

"'Cause," he shrugged, "I'm gonna need a favor real soon and I gotta have somethin' on you to get it done."

She nodded, "Fine."

"Alright," he nodded as well, "I'm gonna head back. Don't leave here tonight. I don't feel like listenin' to the boss bitch about you all night again."

He turned to walk down the hall but she called his name abruptly. He turned with an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks," she managed to get out.

"Don't go gettin' used to it, baby," he told her, "I won't hesitate to spill the beans if you don't return the favor."

Merle then disappeared as she shut the door and locked the dead bolt. She fumbled around for her lantern, clicking it on so the room became illuminated. Another rule; no excessive lighting after dark. She picked up the light, moving it into her bathroom and setting it on the counter. She pulled the clothing from her body, glad to be released of its muddy and bloody confines. She turned the faucet of the shower to the hottest temperature. She sat on the shower floor just allowing the water to run over her bare skin, washing away the dirt and blood and the events of the day.

She sat and wondered what happened to the two women they picked up. Who were they? Where they alone? What happened to them? She hadn't seen them since they were dropped at the infirmary but she assumed they were probably resting. Her father would be heavily questioning them too, no doubt. The soldier was unfortunate enough to be the first victim. She hoped he was still okay. He seemed to be recovering decently enough when she left and maybe they hadn't bothered him since he was asleep.

And Merle. Jesus, Merle knew about her and Martinez. He was the last person she wanted to find out next to her father. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. He needed a favor, is what he had said. What kind of favor would he ever need from her? At this point she didn't care what it was, she was just praying that he kept his mouth shut.

She stood up and finished washing her hair and skin, turning the faucet to off. Stepping out, she towel dried her hair and wiped most of the water from her body. She opted to forget the clothing for tonight and just slip into bed. Having the sheets against her bare skin was refreshing and relaxing all the same. She reached over to her night stand and clicked the lantern off, shutting her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she was but it didn't take long for her body to fade into a dreamless slumber.

It could have been just minutes or hours later when the sounds of a door creaking open awoke her. She was such a light sleeper these days that even the smallest sounds caused her to jolt awake. She stayed still, keeping herself hidden beneath the quilt. Her heart rate slowed down when she felt the other side of the bed move. _Caesar._

She felt his hand grip her hip and then travel upwards into her hair where he began stroking gently.

"Gen," he whispered softly into her ear.

She turned over to face him, giving him a small smile. His face wasn't smiling back at her though; it was full of concern and sadness almost.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He looked up at her and instantly the look was gone.

"Nothing," he reassured her, "I just missed you."

He opened his arms for her to move into and she happily scooted into his warmth. He bent his head to her, silently asking for her kiss. She pecked him on the lips, but he held her where she was. His lips moved sensually over hers, kissing her more passionately than he ever had; the complete opposite of his kiss earlier that day. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn serious and he pulled her onto his lap, the quilt falling to reveal her body to him once more. His hands stayed firmly on her hips as she straddled him. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and he made quick work of getting it over his head. Flipping them over so he hovered above her, his lips remained on hers and she fumbled with his belt before pushing his jeans down. They joined themselves for the hundredth time, exploring and enjoying the feel of each other. It was slow and passionate and she couldn't help but wonder what the sudden change was for.

Once they both reached their peak, he collapsed on top of her and kissed her on the forehead. He stroked her cheek with his hand, staring deeply into her eyes. She knew she should be enjoying this side of him, but she was worried. He had never acted like this and something had to have been bothering him. Before she could ask, he cut her off.

"Gen," he said softly, "I need to tell you something."

She placed her hand over his as he continued to stroke and nodded, urging him to continue.

"I," he stammered, "I love you."

Her heart nearly burst out of her chest at his words. _He loved her? _She definitely didn't see that coming. Did she love him? She felt something for him, that much was clear but love and her have always been a little on the shaky side. God, something had to be wrong. Why would he say that? Was he dying? Instead of speaking, she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay," he said, sensing her panic, "You don't have to say it back. I just needed to tell you."

He pulled her into his chest and she laid comfortably on it as his hand traced her back. She felt her eyes grow heavy and her last thought before she fell asleep was _I need to question the soldier tomorrow._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I'm like throwing these out while my other story sits un-updated, but I seriously am just writing this so it will get out of my head. Plus I kind of want to get through the back story so we can get to the real story, with Daryl. Thank you all for the reviews, you seriously make my day. Hope you all are enjoying and hopefully this chapter contains the improved Merle. I'm so conflicted on how to write him because he is such an ass yet after his last episode, he's such a good person deep down. THE FEELS! **

**By the way, yes I put Martinez as a big character because I feel like on the show he is conflicted about his feelings and deep down he's a loving and sweet guy. Not too mention, he's super hot. So yeah. Hopefully you all are enjoying my little side relationship because something tells me it won't last much longer. Maybe he should have kept the I love you to his self ;).**

**-Liz**

**P.S If you see any errors, please be awesome and point them out to me so I can go back and fix them. I hate when I re-read this thing like a week later and I catch all kinds of stupid errors. My proofreading skills need work.**


End file.
